


Lost Light Connections

by Spindlly



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gentleness, Multi, Mutual adoration, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindlly/pseuds/Spindlly
Summary: You get horny, and Cyclonus, in his own unique way, shows his appreciation for you by helping you out.





	Lost Light Connections

“Cy…”

Cyclonus turns online at the soft noise and shifts beside me, my hand darting to cover my mouth too late. He’d heard me.

I hold my breath, hoping he’d fall offline again, dismiss the sound as a figment, but part of me knows he’s far too intelligent for that.

He turns over, plating shifting slightly so they wouldn’t catch on the sheets, and lays on his side, facing me, those red eyes burning into me.

God, I normally had no trouble hiding how he affected me, but that dream… I swallow a whimper, wishing I hadn’t moaned. 

“Sorry,” I whisper.

His eyes study me, darker red pupils dilating, and he inhales, deep and steady. I know he can smell me like some sort of bloodhound or hunting dog, and I know instantly when he pinpoints why I’m awake when his eyes glow brighter for a split second, gaining in intensity.

I start to turn away, ashamed, but his servo settling on my hip makes me freeze.

“You’re aroused,” he murmurs, and I shiver at the subtle interest in his tone.

“Yes.”

The servo on my hip moves to my stomach and gently he tugs me up against his chest and presses his face into my neck with a sigh, and I so badly want to touch myself or him…

“Its late,” he whispers, and I feel ashamed again, at least until his free arm slips under my waist to get to my front and-

“Please,” I practically moan as the tips of his digits sneak under the waistband of my pajama pants and underwear, the smooth but warm feeling of his touch so low making me clench down on nothing in anticipation. 

He rumbles softly, a chuckle, and slips his digits further to trail them gently along my folds, and I have to force myself to keep still, to not push myself into his touch.

“Did you dream?” He sounds curious. “You’re lubricated… well enough I could-”

“Please!” I beg involuntarily, the word coming out as a pleading, desperate squeak.

He rumbles and hooks his thumbs over my pants and underwear, pulling them down in a swift movement and discarding them before he shifts and suddenly he’s above me, and-

He’s retracted his panel. Oh. Oh~!

Cyclonus’s spike is moderately lengthy, with a sizable girth and some ridges along the upper side that makes me nearly drool in anticipation. It stands proud between his legs as he situates himself between my legs, nudging them apart, and I am all too happy to spread my legs further to bring him closer, exposing myself.

The pleased sort of purr he emits when I do so makes me feel all warm inside.

“Let me satisfy you,” he murmured, optics almost fond as he leaned forward over me.

I can’t help it. I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, just enough so I can kiss him, and he smiles against my lips, and I melt.

And then he’s pushing into me.

I arch, feeling myself stretch around him slightly to accommodate him, the ridges along the front tugging at my inner walls as he shifts, angles me just enough so he can bury the rest of himself inside me in one smooth glide, and it's glorious.

“Cy,” I whisper, in a haze of ecstasy already as I wrap my legs around his hips and clench around him, his slow, powerful movements rocking into me barely stuttering. 

It is amazing. He is sure, confident, and he completes me, unifying us in what feels almost sacred instead of an act of simple pleasures.

“I will satisfy,” he murmurs fondly, adoringly, and he kisses me again as he thrusts deeply, making me cry out.

“You- you do,” I manage to get out between kisses and cries. 

He smiles again, and it is such a rare, precious thing I can’t help but kiss him again.

I am already close. He can feel it in the way I shudder around him, try to draw him deeper. And he is not upset.

Instead, he quickens his pace, speeding until I am crying out his name in a choked sob, and he bucks thrice more before warmth fills me and he shudders, hunching over me.

It was short. But it was enough, and it was sweet.

“I love you,” I whisper adoringly to him as he settles atop me, and I feel his breathing steady, feel him purr.

I know he loves me too.


End file.
